


Vamping the History Department, Right and Left

by ribbons



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Cooper, Harry Potter - Rowling, Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potterverse/TDIR drabble inspired by a line from <i>Gaudy Night</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamping the History Department, Right and Left

"Lord!" said the Dean, gazing from the window. "That's at least five cases of puppy love Lupin's inspired just crossing the quad. How does he do it?"

"Animal magnetism," offered Ms. Layton. "Plus, the sheer devastating sexiness of History of Warfare."

Will raised an eyebrow. "I resemble that remark."

Ms. Layton grinned back at him, unrepentant. "Have you not heard the speculation? What is it about you bookish, brown-haired, scrupulously polite Arthurian specialists?"

"Oh, please." Will's left hand sketched a warding gesture. "Besides, in his case, there's some chemist in Scotland. I gathered they have quite a history between them."


End file.
